


Sweet Reverence

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Judas, M/M, Oral Sex, Sacrilege, Top!Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is difficult to love Jesus.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	Sweet Reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the fire of my loincloth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+fire+of+my+loincloth).



> I’m so, so sorry.

He remembered the day he first saw Him, the anointed one. With his clear skin, supplelips, beautiful body, and his humble demeanour, no one could see him and not immediately be taken. Judas had followed him across the land, preach to everyone to let His Father into their lives, and to let him into them.

Judas knew no one could be so intimate with Jesus except for himself. Perhaps Jesus is humble, and perhaps he submits himself to man, but Judas is the only one Jesus has ever felt kin with. They both had a purpose in this land, and Judas’s was to serve Jesus.

And so he would let Jesus inside of him.

And as Jesus took off his clothing, showing his body in all its nakedly divine glory, Judas thought that this was the man kings had bowed to. He had never felt such a desire in his life. He wanted to truly know what it meant to be one with God.

Jesus had already been baptized once, and now all Judas wanted to do was to bathe in his sweat, blood, tears..... and whatever other juices came out of him. Judas wanted to be baptized and cleansed of all the sins he was currently committing, that he was about to commit.

“Forgive me, Father,” he whispered, as he took a blind step forward. He felt as if he was walking on water, as if it was him that day on the lake instead of Peter. He was blindly putting all of his faith into the one he worshipped, hoping that he would accept him, every part of him, as Judas would soon accept Jesus.

He reached out to Him, He who was anointed in oil. The sun behind him had almost made a halo around his head. As Angels welcomed his birth, so too would they welcome his life, and surely, no one could feel more alive than as Judas did, standing in the naked presence of his saviour. The tips of his fingers barely grazed at Jesus’ chest, drawing a groan like a prayer from Him. He didn’t look like a man in this moment—no, He looked ethereal. Divine. Glorious.

He looked like God.

And Judas would worship him on his knees.

The golden glow lit the room as if the entire house was on fire from Jesus’ holiness, now unmasked from his clothes. And Judas was burning in it, revelling, soaking it up and shivering with the pleasure from his head to his chest to his stomach.... and a bit lower.

Judas slowly sank to his knees, still revelling in the Lord’s presence, before bowing his head to place soft kisses on his feet. Jesus knelt, taking his hands.

“There is no place for that here, Judas,” he said, giving a soft smile as he stared into his disciple’s eyes. He made a movement to raise him up, but Judas resisted, firmly placing himself on his knees, level with Jesus’s manhood, before looking up with pleasing eyes.

“Please, Lord,” he choked. “Let me worship you. Let me take you, on my knees.”

The Lord hesitated, if only for a moment, and then gave a brief nod. Judas felt relief wash over him as he leaned slightly forward, taking in Christ with the mouth he used to pray, gently swaying his head as he whispered prayers of forgiveness and gratitude, of reverence and sin.

And he felt the moment he became one with the son of God, when he drank in the water of His skin, the wine of His blood, the bread of his Skin and the milk, the milk and honey Moses had spent his life leading his people in search for, and Judas had found it, sliding down his throat, settling into his stomach like a warm liquid gold.

And as Jesus took himself out of Judas, laid him down on his bed, Judas could only feel reverence for the Lord. This was what men have spent their entire lives searching for. This was the moment when, in the forest of his mediocre life, after the winds and the hurricane and the flood and the snow, this was the moment of silence, when God himself spoke to Judas, “Worship me, and me alone, for I am thy God, and you are My subject.”

So when his wrists were held down by His son, as if he was being crucified, he let himself go. He lost complete control of himself, trusting in Jesus as his friend and his Saviour.

And he let Jesus inside of him.

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome—how most meetings withthe Master of Mankind were. Judas had taken the fruit of the devil, the one created in the garden of Eden itself, and found himself addicted. He could not shy away from his purpose on earth—to only be a vessel for God Himself to do unto earth His will. He accepted it. Allowed it. Revelled in it. Basked in the weight of the warm body on his and the glorious ache building between his thighs.

Judas felt his burning bush, felt his cock flush as it rose with heat as the son of God set him ablaze.

And as he came, as he released himself, he found himself whispering sweet prayers to the Father once more, thanking Him for the task he had given him, praising Him for his infinite wisdom.

And when Jesus was finished with him, He knelt on the ground by the bed and kissed at Judas’s feet, who was too dazed with glory to be aware enough to stop it. And when Jesus looked up and into his eyes, He looked at him with reverence.

**Author's Note:**

> I texted my lovely, lovely girlfriend that i was bored and u know what she did?? What this bitch said?
> 
> “Write a bottom!jesus top!judas fic em. It’ll be funny, em.”
> 
> So naturally i changed the bottom/top and then stuffed it to the chock full with biblical euphemisms.
> 
> We’re both going to hell.


End file.
